Zéro à Dix
by Midwintertears
Summary: Recueil de drabbles pour apprendre à compter jusqu'à 10...enfin, non, recueil de drabbles sur Ron!
1. Nul!

Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: Zéro à Dix

Rating: K

Genre: indéfini

Disclaimer: pas à moi blabla Rowling.

Alors que je relisais _Ron de A à Z_ (un très bon recueil de drabbles sur Ron par Lost in the sun), ma mamie regardait _Des Chiffres et des Lettres_ dans la pièce à côté...Je vous laisse imaginer les rouages tourner dans ma petite tête (de linotte), et le résultat, c'est ça: même principe, mais avec des chiffres, de 0 à 10, ça fera onze drabbles centrés sur notre chevalier rouquin. Et des vrais drabbles de cent mots, cette fois (oui, parce que d'habitude, moi, ce que j'appelle un drabble, c'est une fic suffisamment courte pour être lue en entier sans actionner la roulette de la souris...). Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Nul!<strong>

Ses cheveux flamboyants flottaient autour de sa tête endormie. En le voyant ainsi au fond du lac, Harry se rappela leur première rencontre, et comment Ron avait été pour lui un guide dans ce nouveau monde.

Comment il s'était sacrifié pour lui sur l'échiquier géant, comment il avait bravé sa peur pour aller voir les Acromantules avec lui, comment il l'avait suivi et aidé dans toutes ces aventures…

Harry réalisa la chance qu'il avait eue quand Ron avait choisi son compartiment.

Certes, sa jalousie en début d'année, c'était vraiment nul…

Mais Ron n'était pas Monsieur Zéro Défaut, d'ailleurs, qui l'était?

* * *

><p>Et voilà le premier, vous en pensez quoi, mes très chers?<p> 


	2. Unique

Merci à ceux qui ont lu et reviewé le premier drabble.

* * *

><p><strong>Unique<strong>

Avoir cinq frères et une sœur, tous de surcroît roux, ça n'aide pas à se trouver une identité. Pour ça, Ron hait l'idée-même des familles nombreuses.

Parce qu'il voudrait qu'on sache qu'il est plus qu'_encore un Weasley_, le petit dernier, celui que tout le monde oublie. Ce qui le rend triste et lui donne l'impression qu'il est invisible.

Mais Ron est quelqu'un de fort, et il ne laissera jamais tomber. Car même s'il peut se laisser aller à la mélancolie, il le sait au fond, qu'un jour, il prouvera au monde qu'il existe.

Qu'il est Ron Weasley, le seul, l'unique!

* * *

><p>Quoi que, si on pouvait le cloner, ça ferait un Ron pour chacune de ses fans...<p>

On peut aussi jouer à deviner le thème du prochain drabble...donc, pour 2, ce sera...


	3. Duel

Et bien, personne n'a trouvé, mais c'est ma faute, j'avais oublié de préciser que les chiffres ne correspondent pas systématiquement à un nombre de personnes ou d'objets ayant un rapport avec Ron, ça peut aussi être...enfin, ce drabble-ci est un exemple.

* * *

><p><strong>Duel<strong>

—Bien sûr que si qu'il le sait, et je veux bien être son second!

Ron avait lancé ces mots à Malfoy avec aplomb. Il ne savait pas encore que ce terme, «second», allait le hanter dans les années à venir, qu'en plus de ses frères, il y aurait désormais Harry pour lui faire de l'ombre et lui donner l'impression qu'il serait toujours l'éternel second.

Mais Harry était son ami, c'était ce qui comptait.

Et heureusement que Ron avait été là, sinon Harry aurait passé pour un pignouf devant Draco Malfoy à ne pas savoir ce qu'était un duel de sorciers.

* * *

><p>Ceci dit, je trouve que Harry est quand même un pignouf, mais ce n'est que mon avis.<p>

3 correspondra à… ?


	4. Triangles

Hé hé, il y a eu de bonnes idées, comme les Trois Reliques ou le Trio..., et même du threesome ... mais en réalité, qui dit _chiffres_, dit _maths_, et qui dit _maths_, dit _géométrie_.

* * *

><p><strong>Triangles<strong>

Un trio, ça marque l'existence d'une personne en trop.

Krum est en trop, de quel droit invite-t-il Hermione au Bal? Ou alors, c'est Ron qui est en trop, car Hermione et Krum dansent ensemble alors que lui ne danse pas.

Grâce à Lavande, il compte bien faire comprendre à Hermione qu'elle est de trop. Mais très vite, c'est Lavande qui se révèle un surplus.

Et Harry…persuadé qu'Hermione le préfère à lui, Ron sent une fois de plus qu'il n'a pas sa place entre eux.

Mais maintenant qu'il a détruit le médaillon, il en a marre de tous ces triangles idiots!

* * *

><p>4? Ron va-t-il être saigné aux quatre veines par un Mangemort sadique? Va-t-il descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre pour arriver dans la cuisine et avoir sa part de quatre-quarts au chocolat avant que Harry ne mange tout tout seul? Va-t-il devoir accomplir les quatre volontés de Blaise Zabini qui le fait chanter grâce à une photo compromettante où on le voit cocufier Hermione avec un mignon blondinet? Va-t-il réciter des quatrains en éparpillant des pétales de rose aux quatre vents? Va-til rencontrer les Animaux du Bois de Quat'sous?<p>

Tout est possible...


	5. La semaine des quatre jeudis

Et non, pas de quatre-quarts ni de quatre fers en l'air!

* * *

><p><strong>La semaine des quatre jeudis<strong>

—Tu attends la semaine des quatre jeudis ?

—Non, j'attends que les poules aient des dents pour mordre les cochons volants!

—Très spirituel…

—Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que je m'y mets un peu tard, mais j'arriverai à réviser, j'aurais même pas besoin de copier sur toi cette fois!

Le regard d'Hermione indiquait que ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Visiblement, elle ne parlait pas du cours de Sortilèges. Ron ne se doutait pas un instant qu'elle espérait qu'il l'invite au Bal. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait imaginer qu'elle puisse penser à autre chose qu'aux études.

* * *

><p>5 comme…?<p>

Indice : il y en a 64 en tout.


	6. Cavalier en E5

Et bien, il y en a une (Svetlana Black) qui a presque trouvé la réponse, à savoir, l'indice «En tout il y en a 64» correspond au nombre total de cases d'un échiquier (8 x 8), après, si on prend 5 et la lettre qui correspond à 5, c'est-à-dire E…

* * *

><p><strong>Cavalier en E5<strong>

On ne gagne pas sans perdre. On dirait un paradoxe, mais ça veut juste dire qu'il faut souvent perdre une chose pour en gagner une autre. C'est parfois grâce à un échec que l'on devient plus fort. Laisser quelqu'un gagner n'est pas lui rendre service, car il n'apprendra rien.

Pour cette raison, Ron n'avait jamais ménagé ses adversaires, pas mêmes les Hermiones boudeuses, ça ne pouvait leur faire que du bien! Car un vrai stratège sait quand il faut céder à l'ennemi.

Et ce jour-là, les pièces de l'échiquier géant ensorcelé allaient découvrir la beauté du sacrifice.

—Cavalier en E5!

* * *

><p>6 comme… ?<p>

Indice : pour certains d'entre vous (la plupart certainement), c'est juste sous votre nez, tout autour de vous. Ce n'est pas mon cas, par contre._  
><em>


	7. Hexagone

Félicitation à Svet' qui a trouvé.

* * *

><p><strong>Hexagone<strong>

—Babouilli…bibouilla…

—Bouillabaisse! corrigea-t-elle, méprisante.

Elle se saisit du plat en lui adressant un regard hautain, puis elle s'en alla.

Nan, mais c'était quoi cette attitude de bêcheuse? Il ne parlait pas français, normal qu'il ait des difficultés à prononcer un mot qu'il entendait pour la première fois, c'était pas la peine de le prendre de haut. Elle avait de la chance d'être jolie!

Il remarqua alors qu'Hermione avait écouté la scène avec la fille de Beauxbâtons, et ce qui brillait dans ses yeux, c'était ni plus ni moins que de la jalousie.

Finalement, Ron aimait bien les demoiselles de l'Hexagone.

* * *

><p>Ah, Hermione, je me rappelle encore de ses «Non mais franchement!» début du tome 4. J'aime bien la France, moi, déjà rien que pour le vin^^<p>

7 comme… ?_ Sept à la maison_! (je plaisante)

Indice : il y a quelque chose de cassé.


	8. Sept ans de malheur

Encore une fois, j'ai eu beaucoup de propositions intéressantes pour ce chiffre, sept tomes, sept enfants Weasley, sept joueurs de Quidditch, sept Horcruxes, sept années à Poudlard…certaines n'étaient pas si loin de la vérité que ça, l'air de rien! Surtout que l'indice («il y a quelque chose de cassé») faisait _en partie_ référence au médaillon de Salazar. Félicitations à ceux qui ont trouvé: Cyana Williams, Exces et maxxi-x!

* * *

><p><strong>Sept ans de malheur<strong>

Miroir du Riséd! Brève lueur d'espoir, comme une promesse qu'un jour il serait Grand, qu'il serait reconnu, qu'on l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était.

Miroir brisé! Sept ans à passer inaperçu, sept ans à se sentir inutile et sans aucun talent.

Miroir sans tain! Sept ans de transparence, impression qu'on scrutait à travers lui, sans jamais rien trouver d'intéressant.

Miroir cruel! Sept ans à lui renvoyer l'image de sa médiocrité.

Miroir de l'âme! Maléfice qui lui murmure qu'il a vu dans son cœur se refléter ses faiblesses.

Et après ces sept ans de malheur, enfin, il se révèle être un Héros.

* * *

><p>8 comme…? (celui-là devrait être très facile, pas d'indice^^).<p> 


	9. Octophobie

Félicitation à maxxi-x, Arwen, misaya67 et Svet'

* * *

><p><strong>Octophobie<strong>

A chaque fois que se dépliaient ces huit fines tiges articulées pour se mouvoir nonchalamment, Ron sentait un nœud se former dans sa gorge. A chaque fois, il se souvenait de son ours en peluche qui se transformait en son pire cauchemar. A chaque fois, il grimaçait de dégoût devant ces infectes bestioles. Mortes, elles le dégoûtaient simplement, vivantes mais petites, elles le faisaient se sentir mal à l'aise. Vivantes et gigantesques, elles lui enseignaient le courage.

Deux rangées de segments filandreux pour le faire vomir.

Quatre paires de ligaments velus et remuants pour l'écœurer.

Huit pattes pour une phobie.

* * *

><p><em>Des pattes, des pattes…oui, mais des Panzani!<em>

*je suis déjà dehors*

*revient*

9 comme…? Bon, celui-là il va être très dur à trouver, j'ai été le chercher loin, c'est une expression anglophone, déjà…


	10. On cloud nine

Félicitation à Arwen!

* * *

><p><strong>On Cloud Nine<strong>

C'est avec le moral au trente-sixième sous-sol que Ron se traîne sur le terrain. Ils vont perdre, et ce sera encore par sa faute. Déjà Malfoy le provoque en vociférant avec son armada de débiles leur ritournelle cruelle et aux paroles dignes de gosses de maternelle.

Il va encore être la risée de tous.

Mais quand il rattrape le Souaffle, c'est comme si le mauvais sort se rompt. Son jeu devient parfait, et dans les tribunes, Malfoy comprend que _Weasmoche_ en veut, que _Weasmoche_ leur a tous mis profond.

Et Ron de réaliser qu'il est à présent en pleine euphorie.

* * *

><p>En anglais, le nuage 9 fait référence à un état d'extrême félicité, sans doute pour la proximité du ciel, donc du paradis.<p>

Et enfin, 10 comme… ?

Indice: ça va mal se terminer.


	11. Décimer

Félicitation à Yezel!

Malheureusement, le chiffre 10 («decem» en latin) est malgré lui à l'origine d'un verbe horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>Décimer<strong>

1 Cédric…comment cet élève si lumineux avait-il pu être la première victime?

2 Sirius…alors qu'ils étaient devenus bons copains…

3 Dumbledore…voilà qui prouvait que des temps sombres commençaient.

4 Hedwige…une compagne d'enfance disparaissait des yeux de son meilleur ami.

5 Pettigrow…malgré le mépris qu'il éprouvait à son égard, c'était encore une vie en trop qui s'éteignait.

6 Dobby…si courageux et épris de liberté!

7 et 8 Remus et Tonks…maintenant, le petit Teddy était orphelin.

9 Rogue…rétroactivement, le plus grand héros.

10 Fred…cette fois, Ron ne put se retenir: «La mort ça fait mal!», et celle-là était la pire de toutes.

* * *

><p>Je suis désolée de clore ce recueil sur une note aussi triste. J'aurais peut-être du le faire à l'envers, «Dix à Zéro». Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu.<p> 


End file.
